Un poco de alcohol no hace mal ¿O si?
by BestDesuWaLas
Summary: Cuando Honoka Kousaka decide salir con amigas a divertirse y a tomar un poco de alcohol en forma moderada...pero todo cambia cuando se encuentra con otro grupo de amigas...y quien sabe que tipo de aventuras pasaran de ahi en adelante


_**Un poco de alcohol no hace mal ¿o si?  
**_  
Hola de vuelta, voy a dejar este nuevo fic, espero lo disfruten :)

* * *

Era un hermoso atardecer de verano, sin viento, el sol que lentamente se ocultaba, pero aun así se podía contemplar el clima cálido, todo tan tranquilo...excepto en mi casa...como de costumbre

-Vamos Yuhiko, deja de mentir, ese ultimo pan era mío, me lo robaste!-

-Que no Nee-chan, tu ultimo pan te lo comiste sin darte cuenta, estabas mirando la TV mientras te lo comías.

Exactamente, era yo Honoka Kousaka, la mismísima chica que peleaba con su hermana por mi ultimo pan, el cual ya me había comido, pero aun así la quería engañar.

-Si sigues comiendo vas a engordar, ningún hombre te a querer-Me lo decía con maldad

-Ya me encargare de eso en el futuro, pero ahora, dame esa pan, ¡es mío!

-¡Que NO!

La discusión llevo asi unos 10 minutos hasta que...

-¡HONOKA!-Esa voz eran las de nuestro padres, no parecían enojados, pero parece que quería hablar conmigo de algo importante, pero aun así me iba preparando para lo peor.

-Jeje, te van castigar-

-Yo no lo creo, no eh hecho nada malo, pero aun así...-

Procedí ir hacia la sala de estar, antes de hacerlo esperar y enojarlos un poco más, pero cuando llegue me sorprendí un poco, me estaban esperando tranquilamente, como siempre mi madre estaba comiendo unos dulces, jajaja creo que ya se de donde saque ese gen, y mi padre, siempre tan tranquilo como siempre, sin hablar, pero en su mirada note que tenia algo que decir, pero aun si mi madre fue la primera en tomar la palabra.

-Bien Honoka, creo que por tu expresión, estas sorprendida y confundida, pero no te preocupes, no haz echo nada malo, pero queríamos charlar sobre ti-

-¿Sobre mi?-Ahora solo estaba en blanco, acaso me querían echar la casa, me obligarían a trabajar en el negocio, o sera que...que... me hayan organizado una boda sin mi permiso. Inmediatamente grite- ¡NO ME CASARE CON NADIE QUE NO ME GUSTE!

Mi padre solo soltó un pequeña sonrisa, muy rara en el, siempre esta tan serio, y luego de eso, mi padre comenzó a hablar.

-No, no es eso, yo no le haría eso a mi propia hija, pero bueno, el punto de esta conversacion es sobre tu edad, ya tienes 18 años y queríamos saber algunos cosas.

Es cierto, 3 semanas antes ya había cumplido los 19 años, en términos legales, ya era mayor de edad y ya comenzaba a tener otros tratos, mi cuerpo comenzaba a crecer, pero en otras partes, mi pecho solo crecio un poco mas, pero aun así me lo veía bastante grande, lo único que me preocupaba era mi cadera,creo que todo ese pan que comía , no se iba hacia mi cintura. Solo por eso Yuhiko se me ría, ya que muchos de mis pantalanes no se me quedaban, pero no me disgustaba, tenia el cuerpo casi como el de Eli. Bueno creo que estoy hablando de mas, pero antes de hablar mi madre comenzó a hablar.

-Exactamente como dijo tu padre, ya tienes 19 años, tu cuerpo y mente, están comenzando a cambiar, y queriamos saber si haz echo algo que no sepamos o algo que no sepamos...algo así como el amor...-Por alguna razón la cara de mi madre estaba poniendo algo roja, no tanto, pero entendí a que se refería con algo que no sepan o que tenia que ver el amor con esto, pero algo que analice mientras hablaba, es que dijo también, algo que echo sin que lo supieran, bien, es momento de confesar lo que hice y pagar por ese error.

-Esta bien, lo admito, yo Honoka Kousaka...me robe ese pan que dejaron sin vigilar.

-Eso no era exactamente, a los que nos referíamos...-

-Entonces ¿A que se referían?-Se lo dije con algo de inocencia-

-Creo que lo mejor será hablar las 2 solas, sin ti padre-

-Me parece correcto, decía mi padre mientras se retiraba a cocinar.

* * *

Luego de eso yo y mi madre nos dirigimos a nuestra habitación, a hablar sobre lo que ella quería hablar mas tranquilamente.

-Bueno, ¿Por donde comenzamos?, ya se, cuantos novios haz tenido hasta ahora-Lo decía con una sonrisa cálida, como la de cualquier madre que era imposible no responderle.

-Creo que 2 o 3, pero solo 1 duro mas de 3 meses conmigo- Si, eh tenido unos cuantos novios, pero no duramos muchos por solo meros caprichos míos.

-Mmm, creo que tendrás que cambiar eso, o encontrar al hombre ideal jeje, bueno la siguiente cuestión, es que si llegaste al otro punto de la relación, como decirlo, si ya estuviste con el en su...

-Ah sobre eso, si estuve en su casa, estuvimos en su habitación y...

-¡¿Entonces ya perdiste tu virginidad?!-Luego de ese comentario solamente me puse enteramente roja, asi como el cabello de Maki, y muy nerviosa, casi me desmayo, pero puede responder a esa pregunta,

-NONONONO, solo nos dedicamos a charlar no hicimos nada indecente-

-¡Ah! era solamente eso jejeje-Luego de ver esa reacción de mi madre, era eso nomas, solo queria saber si tuve sexo o no...pero mejor me saco la duda y le preguntare que mas queria.

-Solo querias saber sobre eso, o ¿hay alguna otra pregunta rara que deba de responder?

-Ehm, no es rara, pero si, queria hacerte otra pregunta...¿Ya tomaste alcohol?

-¿Eh? esa pregunta me desconcertó bastante, digo, apenas eh cumplido los 18 años, tan mal me veo para que pregunten sobre el alcohol, o simplemente me quieren proteger de esos vicios, pero igualmente no eh tenido oportunidad de probarlo, asi que solamente nege en la respuesta.

-Bien, así que todavía no probaste nada...pero sabes?, estuvimos discutiendo con tu padre y creemos, que no te haría mal en probar algo de alcohol-Estaba bastante calmada para lo que estábamos hablando.

-Están diciéndome, ¿Que tome alcohol?-

-Nono, solo estoy diciéndote que si vas a tomar que sea con moderación, y así no cometes ninguna estupidez, bueno, creo que hemos charlado todo lo que teníamos que charlar así que me voy retirando.  
-Ah y una cosa mas, si vas a tener relaciones, por favor, cuídate

Luego de eso mi madre cerro la puerta de mi habitación bien rápido, porque yo ya estaba revoleando todo tipo de objetos hacia ella, luego de se me pasara la vergüenza me puse a pensar que podría salir con las demás chicas a tomar algo de..¿alcohol? Ya todas teníamos 19 o mas edad para tomar una copa.  
Así que porque no; ``Un poco de Alcohol no hace mal´´

* * *

Bueno aca mi segundo fic, espero lo hayan disfrutado

Todo tipo de reviews son bienvenidas :)


End file.
